Ball and socket joins are known that have a sealing boot connected at one end to a housing of the ball joint and connected at another end to a ball stud (ball pin) and/or a knuckle (the connected piece or mating part—connected to the ball pin). The end of the sealing boot is either directly applied to the ball stud or knuckle or is applied by the use of a sealing ring.
Sealing rings are known that apply pressure to a bellows to urge it into engaging with the ball pin or knuckle or to form an engagement surface to facilitate the sealing of the sealing boot relative to the ball pin or knuckle. Such sealing rings are difficult to form and use radial press fit to define a sealing surface. The parts must be handled very carefully to avoid damage or handling marks. After the parts are pressed on they cannot adjust with regard to axial length if the knuckle has to be changed. An axial seal to the knuckle is not present.